


Infinite

by jellyfishheart



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishheart/pseuds/jellyfishheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's date night – which is what Brittany calls any night the two of them are together and holding hands, but tonight really feels like date night because Santana cooked a romantic dinner and now they're curled up on the couch, settling into a movie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get over the title of Brittany's playlist for Santana and had to write out my feelings.

It's date night – which is what Brittany calls any night the two of them are together and holding hands, but tonight  _really_  feels like date night because Santana cooked a romantic dinner and now they're curled up on the couch, settling into a movie.

Brittany stretches out her leg until her toes brush up against the coffee table and the ease with which she does it makes it seem like some beautiful dance move.

Santana can't help letting her eyes trace their way from Brittany's pointed toes all the way up to her smiling lips, and then she's closing the gap between them until all she can taste is Brittany's sweet breath and the whisper of  _I love you_. But then Brittany pulls back slightly and rests her head on Santana's shoulder, silently directing her attention back to the TV.

"Britt?" she questions, not because she doesn't love being a pillow for her girlfriend (girlfriend! She says it at every opportunity just because it feels  _so nice_  on her tongue) but because Brittany rarely turns down sweet lady kisses and she wonders if she did something wrong.

"Date night, baby," Brittany replies softly, tangling her fingers with Santana's. She brings their hands into her lap and settles into Santana with a contented sigh. "I really want to watch this movie with you."

A faint heat rises to Santana's cheeks as she realizes for the umpteenth time today how lucky she is, getting to call Brittany hers.

"Of course," she murmurs, resting her cheek against the top of Brittany's head.

The familiar scent of shea butter and vanilla swirls up around her and she remembers when just thinking about Brittany's shampoo caused her heart to somersault around in her chest, aching so fierce she could feel it under her fingernails. Now the sweet smell just brings her a warm bubbly joy that sits low and heavy in her stomach.

She turns her face to press a quick kiss into Brittany's hair before focusing back on the movie.

Brittany is as engrossed as ever, which isn't unusual – Brittany falls in love with every story she's told and she carries them in her chest like precious gems, only to be brought out late at night under the blankets cut with moonlight, when the two of them have given up on sleep and whisper back and forth across the pillow.

_I love you as fiercely as Noah loved Allie. I'll love you as long, and as strong, and as holy…_

Santana's not even sure what they're watching at this point; she's been so preoccupied with basking in the glory that is being Brittany's girlfriend (girlfriend!). She sneaks a quick glance at the discarded case on the coffee table near Brittany's foot and forces herself not to make the heavenly journey back up Brittany's body because as much as she'd love to shut off the TV and show Brittany just how much she worships every inch of her skin, it's date night and she respects what that means to her girlfriend (!).

_Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist,_  she reads from the cover.

She faintly remembers agreeing to it at some point but then she'd caught Brittany's eye and gotten lost in the deep rivers of blue that run straight to Brittany's soul – and really, she's never been good at noticing anything else when Brittany is in the room.

"Would you think it's sweet?" Brittany interrupts her thoughts with a murmured voice that reverberates down the column of Santana's neck, humming her every molecule right down to the tips of her toes.

"What's sweet, Britt?"

Brittany laughs and it dances over Santana's skin like raindrops on a windshield, only wiped away when Santana shakes herself out of her fog to pay attention.

"If someone made you a playlist," Brittany explains, smiling that little sly smile that says  _I know you haven't been watching_.

Santana's lips immediately curl up in a helpless smile the way they do whenever she looks at Brittany and she wants to say that if this someone was Brittany, they could make her anything in this universe, even a sculpture out of trash, and she'd think it was the greatest thing to ever grace the earth.

"Yeah," she replies honestly, giving Brittany's hand a gentle squeeze. "I mean, they'd obviously have put a lot of thought into it, and who doesn't like music?"

Brittany accepts this with another smile, this one glowing and agreeable.

"I think so too," she says, turning her face closer towards the skin of Santana's neck. Her lips linger there for a heartbeat, sending shivering heat down Santana's body like tree roots in luscious earth, and then she's facing forward again, caught up in the movie.

Not even five minutes later Brittany's shifting in her seat so she can fully take in Santana's face as she asks, "Baby? What would an infinite playlist be?"

Santana has to pull herself out of a daydream that includes all that opalescent skin Brittany keeps hidden under clothing and pauses for a moment, trying to find a way to word her answer that will make sense in the context in which she wants to give it.

"One that goes on forever and ever," she starts, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "One that- it's not an  _actual_  playlist, it…"

She scrunches up her face in frustration and Brittany gives her an encouraging smile, patting her leg with their clasped hands.

"Like you know background music in a movie?" she continues, finding her pace again. "It's like that except real life. Like what you hear in your mind. And it goes on forever-"

"And ever," Brittany finishes for her, sealing the conversation with a kiss.

When they part Santana rests the tip of her nose against Brittany's and whispers, "and ever and ever, and then some…"

"So it's a playlist as long as my love for you," Brittany says into Santana's smile.

Santana briefly worries she might be having a heart attack for all the emotion that rushes through her chest but heart attacks are from loving  _too_  much, and she knows that'll never be a possibility when it comes to Brittany.

"And mine for you," she says as she kisses the corner of Brittany's mouth, and then the other corner, and the middle, and her chin, and the sweet creases that will become laugh lines with time, and her cheekbone, and the soft skin under her eye, and under her other eye… and she maps out the entirety of Brittany's face with her gentle lips, sealing the promise of her infinite love.


End file.
